Panic at the Karaoke
by Animercom
Summary: Himiko is enjoying a girls night out singing karaoke when she suddenly remembers she missed her date with Kokichi. And Kokichi is livid. Written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 1's Holiday/DATE prompt.


This was written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 1's Holiday/**Date** prompt.

* * *

Groaning, Himiko plugged her ears. _So much noise… _In the karaoke room, an idol danced on the TV in the back. The song blared from overhead speakers. Like a disco ball, circular lights were projected onto the dark walls. The designs pulsated different colors in time with the beat. Even the table glowed neon yellow.

Exhaling, Himiko leaned back against the red poufy couch. She closed her eyes. Rubbed her temples. _Between the noise and spastic light show, my headache is only getting worse. My MP is rapidly depleting._

Besides her, Tenko sipped some Gatorade. "Hey. Are you all right, Himiko?"

"Nyeeeh… I'm tired. I was thinking of leaving early and I should have." _Why was I gonna leave early again? I was going to meet… _Himiko froze._ Oh no. _"What time is it?!" Himiko retrieved her phone from her pleated skirt's pocket. 6:57 pm. _I was supposed to leave at 5:45! _

"What's the matter?" asked Tenko.

"I missed my date with Kokichi!"

The memory of planning the outing arose in her mind. Himiko leaned against the open doorframe of Kokichi's dorm room. The leader stood over his laptop on his desk. As Kokichi typed, Himiko looked around the room. Psychology books and superhero comics filled the bookshelf next to TV. Random toys like water guns and toy helicopters were thrown in a corner against the closet. The smell of fast food hung in the air. Himiko shook her head, smiling.

"So whaddya want to do?" Kokichi surfed the internet. "I checked the theater earlier. They aren't showing anything good. Oh but, hey! That band you like? They're playing at the arena this Saturday. Wanna go?"

Gasping, Himiko clasped her hands. "You mean Pop Sensation? Yeah, I'd love to go! You know them, right?"

Kokichi's hand paused over the keyboard. "Of course I do. I mean who hasn't heard of them? Their latest hit was…"

"Streetlight! It was the number one spot for three weeks straight."

"Yeah, that's it. All right, I just bought the tickets. Doors open at 6:30, starts at 7:30. This Saturday."

"Oh…" Himiko gazed at the ground. Dirty clothes, a mess of video game wires, and crumbled papers covered the floor. "Actually, could we do something else? At another time? Like go to the mall on Sunday?" _Saturday is when we're doing the all-girls karaoke night. It took forever to find a date everyone could come._

Brow raised, Kokichi glanced up. "I'm going out with Kaito and Shuichi then. And I got a term paper due this Monday. Besides, didn't you say they're your favorite band?"

"Yeah…"

"Then we should go. I have to pick up a few odds and ends at the store for a project beforehand, but I'll meet you there."

Himiko bit her lip. Traced circles in the carpet with her toe. _I guess I can just ask Kaede to have karaoke at an earlier time this Saturday… Or I can just go for an hour and then do the concert._

At Himiko's request, Kaede said, "I can ask everyone, but I can't promise." The pianist texted the group chat. Only half responded and Miu stated she couldn't do any earlier. Everyone then assumed to meet at the original time.

Himiko buried her face in her hands. _I kept telling myself that I was good, that I needed to wait for everyone to reply. But because no one did I ended up forgetting about our date… _

Miu and Angie, mics in hand, danced in front of the TV. "But fuck who you want, fuck who you like!"

Kaede scolded, "Sing the right words!"

"I sing whatever Atua inspires me to."

"No, not you, Angie. Miu!"

"Those are the right words, blimp tits!"

"Aah, look, you're losing points! Keep singing!" The girls redoubled their effort. The lights projected on the wall pulsed at a faster rate.

Tenko plugged an ear and leaned in closer. "You missed what?"

Himiko shouted, "My date with Kokichi! I was supposed to meet him an hour ago!"

Scowling, Tenko grumbled. "Hmph. I know you like him, but I can't fathom why. He's nothing but a lying degenerate. I doubt he feels anything for you."

From Himiko's other side, Maki leaned forward. "For all of us to do something together is really rare. But you can go on a date anytime. He should understand that. And if he doesn't, too bad. Your life is your own."

Frowning, Himiko glanced at her phone. No messages. "Well, all right." Himiko texted a quick apology and explanation. "I can stay a little longer." She pocketed the phone. Clapped along with the others at Angie's victory. Asked for the mic next.

_I just hope Kokichi won't be too upset. _

* * *

Exhaling, Kokichi rested his chin on a palm, elbow on a knee. The leader bounced the other leg up and down. Checked the time on his phone. Sighed. Kokichi's eyes scanned the area, looking for a glimpse of red. Several glass door entrances stood in the near distance. To his right a wide staircase led to the second floor. Flyers covered the walls. Muffled shouts and music echoed through the empty entrance.

Sighing, Kokichi leaned back against the wall. February's cold seeped through the brickwork and his dark hoodie. The backless bench creaked. Kokichi retrieved a spiral bound notebook from his cinch bag. A table was drawn on the first page. The column "Pros" read,

"Different activity than we usually do.

She likes the band (learn lyrics).

More comfortable because not alone.

Fun, exciting atmosphere."

Listed under "Cons" was,

"Too overwhelming for her.

I don't know the band.

Leaves little time for homework."

Kokichi inhaled deeply. Smelled the scent of smoke and beer lingering in the air. He glanced up. Still no Himiko. Lips pursed, Kokichi returned the notebook. He listened to the band's latest hit through earbuds. Kokichi hummed along. Recited the words in his head.

_No warning, left high and dry. _

_Crying under the streetlight. _

_One day yes, next day no. Tell me why._

_Stuck in between. Can't make this right. _

Kokichi stopped humming. The song continued playing. Biting his lip, he looked down at his phone. No response. "Rrgh!" Kokichi leaned forward, palms pressed to his forehead. _If she doesn't want to be with me… Maybe we shouldn't… _

"Waiting for yer girl, too?"

Kokichi turned to look. A few benches away sat a scruffy, college-aged male. His bloodshot eyes seized the leader up. He guffawed, showing yellowed teeth. "What, this yer first date, you middle schooler?"

Kokichi stood, hefting his cinch bag. "Third, actually. And you should beat it. Your girl isn't coming for you."

"Eh? How'd you know that?"

Kokichi strode towards the entrance. "She'd be stupid to come back to a drug-addicted, alcoholic loser."

"S-she could have gotten into an accident!"

"Dating you was one." Kokichi opened the door and stepped outside.

* * *

Himiko pushed open the door. Her classmates filed out of the karaoke room, laughing and shoving each other's shoulders. Tsumugi clasped her hands, drool leaking from her mouth. "I was so happy to see the Doraemonomi opening was on the playlist! I'm so glad I came."

Kirumi stepped aside, letting the others pass her. "Yes, this was a fun diversion. Perhaps we can arrange another joint outing."

"Yeah," Himiko piped up. "We should do this a–" Her phone vibrated. Again and again and again. Frowning, Himiko took out the rattling device. A flood of messages and missed calls spammed the lock screen. All from Kokichi. Himiko's stomach fell through the floor. _How did I just get these now? _No bars. _I had no internet connection. _Himiko closed her eyes. Swallowed. With shaking hands, she unlocked her phone.

43 messages and 7 missed calls. Himiko skimmed through the texts.

"Did you forget? We're meeting each other at the arena. But if you want me to go meet you, I will."

"Hey, the show will start soon. Are you on your way?"

"Why aren't you answering me? What the hell is going on?"

"Did you get hit by a truck or something? Are you okay? Answer me!"

"Back on campus. You're not here. And none of your roommates are here for me to ask where you went! WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU?!"

Himiko paled. The arm holding her phone dropped. She stared dully ahead. As the ultimates headed down the hallway, Tenko hung back. "You all right, Himiko?" The martial artist glanced at the phone's screen. Winced. "That from…? I-I see. I'm sorry I said those things about him."

"Hey, have you seen a little redhead?"

The two looked up. Through their classmates, they glimpsed Kokichi standing before the reception desk. Kokichi panted heavily, red-faced from the cold. Despite being bundled up in a black hoodie, sweat pricked his brow. "I've been looking all over for her. If she's not here then I don't know what I'll…"

"Kokichi!" Himiko squeezed through the girls.

The leader whipped his head around. Their eyes met. Kokichi stared at her, lips parted. Tears welled in his eyes. Then his face blanked. Throwing up his hood, Kokichi left out the front door.

"Koki…" Himiko mouthed.

Tenko gripped her shoulder. "Don't just stand there, Himiko. Chase after him!"

"Uh, right!" The mage burst through the glass doors. Honking cars moved at a crawl. A throng of people pushed and elbowed her. She looked around. Searched for a black jacket. But Kokichi was gone.

* * *

Himiko pounded on a door. "Kokichi, let me in! Please!" No response. Groaning, Himiko banged her head against the wood.

"Maybe you should come by tomorrow." Shuichi approached her, mug in hand. He smiled tightly. "Kokichi was very frantic earlier when he was looking for you. He probably needs time to digest that you're all r–"

"I'm not letting him wait a moment longer." Himiko cupped her hands around her mouth. "Kokichi! I'm not leaving until I see you! I'm gonna stay here all night and camp outside your door until you let me in! And I'm not lying!"

Silence. Then footsteps. The sound of the door unlocking.

Himiko's hand hovered over the doorknob. She inhaled deeply. Entered.

Kokichi was crouched down on the floor, back to her. He wrapped the cord around a video game controller with quick, efficient movements. He stood, turned, and slowly crossed his arms. His lavender gaze burned.

Swallowing, Himiko looked down at the carpet. "I'm sorry… Everyone was planning to have a girls night out and do karaoke today. I texted them – well Kaede did, she arranged the whole thing – and asked everyone to move up the time so I could do both but… I kept waiting for everyone to reply that I…" Tensing, Himiko closed one eye as if bracing for a blow. "… forgot about our date."

The heater kicked on. Dishes clinked outside the room.

"Was that a joke? Because it's not funny."

Himiko cringed. "No, it's… it's the truth."

Kokichi's jaw worked. After a moment, he stated, "I see." Voice low, he asked, "Am I that boring to you? Or are you so lazy you couldn't exert the minuscule effort to mark a calendar? So insincere you couldn't be honest with me and ask to reschedule?" Through clenched teeth, he hissed, "So unfeeling you couldn't give a damn?!" Kokichi threw out a hand to the side, shouting. "I'm the leader of 10,000 people! When I say 'jump' they ask how high! They'd happily take a bullet for me! But my own girlfriend…! My own…" Kokichi's voice hitched. He turned around. Breathed heavily. His clenched fists trembled at his side.

Eyes burning, Himiko wrapped her arms around him. Rested her forehead against his back. Himiko felt every shuddering breath he took.

"Damnit," he cursed, voice thick. "Damn it all…"

Himiko opened her mouth to speak but hiccupped instead. The mage buried her face into his back. Gripped him tighter.

Kokichi exhaled. Turned around, breaking Himiko's hold. Saw the tears streaming down her face. Kokichi raised a hand towards her cheek, hesitated, and then offered a tissue. "Why do you even wanna be with me? I'm a dick. Maybe we shouldn't be seeing–"

"No! You're upset because you care so much! And you should be mad at me. I'm so sorry. It's just…" Memories of middle school flashed through her mind. Slurs like "Crazy witch!" written on desk. Being shoved against lockers in the hallway. Eating lunch alone in a bathroom stall. "I'm not used to having friends. I didn't want to tell anyone no. To make everyone happy…" Himiko gazed directly at Kokichi, eyes shining. "I hafta to do better! I'll do whatever you want to make this up to you!"

Kokichi snorted. "You know who you're talking to, right? I make you do something super craaaazy."

"I know. But I trust you."

Kokichi blinked. Smiled. "Then I want this." Kokichi enveloped the mage in a hug, burying his face in her neck. "Just this." He breathed nice and evenly. Himiko rubbed his back. Closed her eyes.

"Aaaaand…!" Kokichi cried, withdrawing.

"N-nyeh? There's more?"

"Of course there is! You gotta spend all day with me tomorrow!"

Himiko frowned. "Weren't you going out with Shuichi and Kaito?"

"I don't care! We have to practice magic and pull pranks on everyone and feed each other dinner. Then we'll watch a movie and sit together and, y'know, c-cuddle. I'll look down to see you've fallen asleep on my shoulder and maaaaybe I'll…" Kokichi gazed at the ground, cheeks dusted a pink.

"You'll what?"

"I'll draw on your face!"

Himiko crossed her arms. "That's so predictable and boring. Can't you do something better?"

"S-shut up! I do what I want! I am the Supreme Leader of Evil and you must follow my every command. And right now I order you to…" Blushing, Kokichi muttered, "… hug me again."

Himiko shook her head, smiling. She hugged him tight. "You're so needy."

"That's cuz I need my mage to restore my LP. My leader points."

Himiko laughed. "Well you have a regen effect on my MP."

Kokichi squeezed her tighter. "And that's why we're the perfect couple."

"You're right. And this time, I won't leave you again."

Kokichi kissed her cheek. "That's all I could ever ask for, my beloved mage. That's all I need."


End file.
